Alekhine's Gun
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Part of the 'Endgame' Series.  There's only a few more days left until they have to go back to their normal lives, and Finn's determined to make the most of them, because Kurt, at least, deserves this.   Finn/Kurt


**Title:** Alekhine's Gun

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **R

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt, other pairings mentioned

**Chapter: **1/1

**Word Count: Just about 7800**

**Spoilers: **Up to 2x10, so everything.

**Summary:** Part of the 'Endgame' Series. There's only a few more days left until they have to go back to their normal lives, and Finn's determined to make the most of them, because Kurt, at least, deserves this.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Alekhine's Gun**

The trouble starts, as it always does, when Puck _some_how manages to get some alcohol and Friday night turns into some mish-mash of food and booze and swimming and bad singing and…Finn doesn't drink that much on principle (his mother's never yelled at him for it, but the disappointed 'I-know-what-you-did-and-am-not-impressed' look she gave him whenever he'd come home a little tipsy always made him feel far worse than if she _had)_, and Kurt doesn't drink at _all, _really, not since the incident with April and Emma's shoes, and most of them are pretty responsible as a rule.

Puck, Santana and Brittany are pretty far gone by the time eleven o'clock rolls around, and Quinn loudly reminds them of the 'if-I-hear-anything-I'm-coming-into-your-room' rule as the three of them head off together (and Finn doesn't really want to think about that, but he has a feeling it's happened before. Like, several times).

Eventually they all head off to bed, at least until Finn's woken up at around 2:30 by screaming and bottles breaking and…

"Will they _ever _grow up?" Kurt mutters beside him, yawning and sitting up in the bed, his hair sticking out all over the place and making him look really weird. "You're staring at me again, Finn."

"You're hair's, like, crazy, dude," Finn points, and Kurt flattens it as best he can before he hops out of bed.

"Coming?"

"Um…yeah." Finn has no idea what they're doing but figures he'd better tag along in case it's important and he's just missed something, but when Kurt meets up with Quinn and Mercedes in the hallway and they all turn rather demon-esque eyes on Puck's door, he thinks that maybe he should have just stayed in bed.

But Quinn grabs his wrist and pulls him along, and by the time they get to Puck's door Sam's caught up as well and they're all just staring at it, at least until Quinn shoves him forward and he knocks lightly.

"Like they're gonna hear you. Move, white boy," Mercedes sidesteps him and _pounds _on the door, and yikes, Finn's glad these girls are his friends.

"Puckerman! Put a sock in it!" Quinn yells, and the door opens a second later as Brittany flies out, sniffing and running into Kurt's arms immediately as he shushes her.

"What's going on, Brit?" he asks softly, and she shakes her head and doesn't say anything.

"So you're just gonna pay more attention to her than you are to me? I thought we were trying a relationship here!" Puck's yelling, and Santana glares back at him, those meta…metaphor...meta-something daggers shooting from her eyes.

"We _would _have tried a relationship had you been mature enough to handle it in high school," she sounds a lot calmer, but Finn can tell she's angry.

"You slept with every guy in the freaking high school except for, like, Hummel! How is that a relationship?"

"It's true," Brittany sniffles.

"Frankly, _I don't care, _but all of y'all best figure yourselves out because some of us need our beauty sleep," Mercedes slams the door on them and turns around, looking peeved.

"They'll forget it by morning. It always happens," Sam shrugs, looking like he'd just rather be asleep, and Finn can't blame him.

"C'mon, Britt," Kurt pulls the girl along when it looks like she isn't going to let go of him, and Finn follows them back to the suite, figuring that he'll just sleep on the couch or something because it's obvious that Brittany isn't going back to her room tonight.

He heads there as soon as they get in but Kurt stops him. "Finn, I know you're abnormally large, but the bed's more than big enough for all three of us. That is, if Brittany doesn't mind," he adds, still holding the blonde's hand.

"Finn wouldn't hurt me. He's with you," she says, smiling at Finn, and that's how they end up in the bed, Brittany holding onto Kurt and Finn spooning him from behind, and yeah, it's kinda weird, but it's also _Brittany _and somehow that makes it…less weird? Whatever. She and Kurt are talking in low voices, Kurt stroking his fingers through her hair, and Finn _also _thinks that Kurt's pretty lucky because he's been out for so long that he can touch girls like that and while it would be weird if Finn or somebody did it, it's totally fine because it's _Kurt, _and even though Kurt's a little stand-offish at times he can also be incredibly comforting when the mood strikes him.

"What do you think, Finn?"

"Um, what?" Finn blinks at Brittany, who's looking hopeful, and realizes he just totally zoned out on that conversation.

"About Santana. Do you think she and Puck could be good for each other?"

"I…" Finn thinks about that one for a second. "Yeah. I mean, if they ever figure themselves out and realize that the reason they keep coming back to each other is 'cuz they actually care about each other, then yeah. But…would that make you happy?" he asks, knowing that Santana and Brittany are probably closer than two friends should be.

"I just want her to be happy," Brittany, looking incredibly innocent, shrugs. "And if he makes her happy, I'm happy."

"You're sweet, Britt," Kurt kisses her forehead and she hugs him tighter. "And you'll find him. Or her. One day."

"I know," Brittany sounds like she's completely sure of this. "After all, you two found each other when nobody thought you would, right? So I know I'll find somebody," she nods. Finn can't help but wonder how she can be so optimistic, and he realizes with a start that he's never _had _to wait for somebody because people have always come to him. He can't even remember a time since high school started when somebody _didn't _want to be his girlfriend, and even though Brittany's far from innocent when it comes to sex and stuff, he knows that she's probably never met anybody apart from Santana and probably Artie that actually wanted her for who she was (and Finn kind of feels guilty, now, because he knows that when Kurt stopped looking at him like the world began and ended with his words that he was a little disappointed even though back then he'd never admit to actually _liking _the attention, but for everybody who had to work just to get noticed…he was just another one of those people that _hadn't_ noticed, and…)

"Sweetie, you're thinking. I can hear it from here," Kurt teases, and Finn kisses the back of his neck before wrapping his arm around both Kurt and Brittany, pulling them in close.

Brittany snuggles up to Kurt and starts to hum something low in her throat, and Finn, despite thinking that it'll be hard to sleep tonight, drops off almost instantly.

000

"Hey, who let the fags into the store?"

Finn freezes, feeling like he's just been drenched in ice water, but Kurt merely turns up his nose at the two teenaged boys who'd made the comment and continues shopping, complaining loudly that the tiny campground store doesn't have the proper brand of whatever skin moisturizer he uses for his midday routine.

"Dude, didn't you…"

"Yes. It's nothing," Kurt shrugs, wrinkling his nose. "I guess this'll work, but if I break out the company will be hearing from me."

"Hey, you two homos hear me? I said…"

"Yeah, they heard you, brat," Santana sweeps up between them, wearing a shirt that cuts off well above her stomach and shorts that look more like beach-wear than camp-wear (and yeah, Finn thinks she's still smoking hot, but dude, he can't help that). "Now why don't the two of you buy your formula and run home to mommy?"

"S-Santana!" the one takes a step back, and Santana loops her arms around Finn and Kurt and stares the kids down.

"Well? Am I going to have to call your parents?"

"N-no!" the other stammers, and they take off running like someone's lit a fire under them.

"Awesome, babe," Puck strolls up (and Sam had been totally right; once the booze had worn off, Santana and Puck went back to acting like nothing had happened).

"Their parents own the cabin next door. I've known them since they were kids, and they've always been little jerks, but I never thought they'd give you guys trouble," Santana claps them both on the shoulder before stepping away. "And Kurt, get this one; trust me, I've tried everything in here and it's the best you're gonna get," she passes him some other tube and he looks at it and nods.

"Thanks, Santana."

"Whatever. You two sticking around for a while?"

"Ice cream," Finn says (and he's been bugging Kurt about it all day, even though he knows how much Kurt despises the stuff. But it's hot out and he doesn't think Kurt'll say 'no' if he pesters him enough).

"Cool. We'll take the food back to the house, then," she takes the basket from him and her and Puck head for the checkout while Finn veers over to the ice cream stand, this time actually convincing Kurt to get his own (he insists on ordering the kid's size, though) by telling him that if you're not going to indulge on holidays, when are you going to?

Kurt gives him a half-smile, that haunted look in his eyes again, and Finn loops an arm around his shoulder and leads him out of the store and down the path leading to a nearby lake. Finn isn't sure how to start the conversation that they obviously need to have, because he could tell that those kids, no matter how Kurt reacted, had really hurt the other boy with their words, and that Kurt usually just acts indifferent to cover up that hurt.

Plus, and Finn's not going to slag him for his, but Kurt _is _wearing a skirt again today ('it's straight off the runway from Paris, Finn. And no, it wasn't worn by a woman there'), even though the skin-tight leggings he has on make his legs look insanely long (and Kurt has incredible legs, Finn's no longer ashamed to admit).

Kurt's eating his ice cream out of a bowl ('Finn, this shirt cost me $500. Do you really think I'm going to chance getting ice cream on it?') and he's still stiff under Finn's arm, so Finn leads him to a bench looking out at the lake and sits him down, taking a breath and deciding to get this over with.

"Is that how it felt?"

"Hmm?"

"When those kids…I felt like I was frozen. Like they could see things about me that I didn't even know existed. Like…like to them, I wasn't one of the most popular guys in high school: I was just that word and nothing else," Finn muses, because honestly he still doesn't think of himself as gay or bi or whatever, so to begin with it hadn't even really registered that they were talking to him, but now that he's thinking back… "I just, when I called you that. Is that how it felt?"

Kurt shakes his head, taking another spoonful of ice cream before heaving a sigh. "You never called me that. I believe my lamp and blanket got the pleasure of that."

"Kurt, now's really not the time to joke. I may not have said it to you, but that's only 'cuz I chickened out at the last minute. I still meant…"

Kurt just shakes his head again but Finn's not willing to get it drop.

"Dude, just answer the question!"

"It was a hundred times worse," Kurt swallows heavily, and Finn realizes with a shock that the reason he's clamming up isn't because he doesn't want to talk; it's that he's close to tears. Crap. "It hurts whenever anybody calls me something that amounts to a homophobic slur, but half the time they're either ignorant or, like today, they don't know me at all. I'd…like I've said…thought that you were different; that maybe me being gay wasn't a big deal to you, because even though you were too afraid to tell the other jocks not to bully me, you never did anything directly to me."

"But I didn't stop them…"

"Exactly. And I've forgiven you and all the others for being ignorant. Even Puck," he adds with a tiny smile, and Finn smiles back. "In retrospect, is it so odd that I wanted to sing a duet with Sam when he was the only jock who hadn't bullied me?" Kurt doesn't seem like he expects an answer, and he shakes his head after a second and keep talking. "Anyway, I thought we understood each other, and even though I admit that I could have been a little more subtle with my…crush on you, it honestly came out of nowhere for me. So yes, to answer your question: how you felt today? Imagine feeling a hundred times worse than that and that's how I felt," Kurt stops, blinking quickly, and wow, Finn feels bad now.

He knows he hasn't been the greatest guy because for a long time his reputation was admittedly more important to him than sticking up for Kurt and Artie and Tina and Mercedes and Rachel because he wasn't self-confident enough to risk it, but…he pulls Kurt close to him and kisses his temple, holding him tightly. "I'm so, so sorry, Kurt. I can't even say…"

"It was a long time ago. We're past that," Kurt lets out a harsh laugh, a couple of tears making trails down his face, and Finn just holds him as close as he can. "You've more than made up for it."

"I'll never make up for it," Finn counters.

"Have it your way, then, you stubborn oaf," Kurt lets his head rest against Finn's shoulder, not resisting in the slightest, and Finn thinks that while he's glad they have it all out in the open, maybe now they really _can _move forward.

He thinks he'd like that.

000

"After you said what in Kurt's basement?"

Crap.

Crap-crap-crap.

How was _he _supposed to know that the _one thing _Kurt apparently hasn't told Mercedes about was _that? _They'd gotten on the topic of Finn being a little afraid to tell Burt about him and Kurt, and Mercedes had asked why because, since the 'basement incident,' Burt's always been cool with Finn.

So now he somehow has to explain this to Kurt's best friend, who should have known, only it kinda makes sense that she doesn't because Kurt's really good at keeping secrets when he needs to. He looks at Blaine, who gives him a shrugs that clearly says 'you're on your own,' and sighs.

"Um…I kinda don't wanna talk about it…"

"Look, white boy, I know you were kicked out, but Kurt always clams up when I ask him. _What _did you _say?" _

And now she's doing that scary-thing again, and Finn realizes that he pretty much has to tell the truths, so he tries not to think about the horrible things she'll do to him and just says it, closing his eyes the whole time, and when he opens them she's looking kind of like she wants to beat the crap out of him but also kind of like she gets it.

"And that's how the shower curtain happened?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, I guess I can see why you're a little scared of tellin' Kurt's dad…he's scary sometimes…but he likes you, right?"

"Yeah, but there's a difference between me being a good brother and looking out for Kurt and me sleeping with him," Finn shrugs. "And it's kinda weird for the guy who called his son…that…to suddenly turn into one himself. I know that I shouldn't have said it, but with how Kurt was always clinging on to me and setting up our parents and then me moving into his room with no say on my part, I just kinda…snapped," Finn sighs. "And it's not me, I don't know why I even…"

"I get it, white boy. I mean, I'd kind of guessed it was something like that, and it's really wrong, but I know you've made up for it like a hundred times since then…"

"You can't make up for something like that," Finn's feeling a little bitter at the moment, staring at his hands, and Mercedes sighs and reaches to pat his knee.

"Did you know that I'm the first one he came out to?"

"Kurt? Really?" Finn hasn't heard this story, and he appreciates that Mercedes is trying to change the subject (as opposed to, say, pulling a burning log from the fire and chasing him around with it).

"We are kind of best friends," she teases, and Finn nods.

"To be fair, I haven't heard this story either," Blaine speaks up, and Finn's _really _surprised at that (because Kurt tells Blaine _everything, _it seems like), but they both look at Mercedes to continue.

"Yeah. You know I had a crush on Kurt, beginning of sophomore year," she looks kinda embarrassed by that one, Finn thinks. "And Tina and Rachel tried to tell me he was gay, but we kept goin' to movies and shopping and for anybody else it would have been dating, so I just asked him when we were making it official. He…told me he was interested in somebody else, and he was starin' at you," she nods to Finn. "But before I could turn and see Rachel had popped in so I thought it was her. He said it was, and then…"

"Wait, was this when you smashed his windshield?" Finn remembers that suddenly, because it was really unexpected, and she nods.

"Yeah. I apologized the next day and he told me the truth, and that I was the only person he'd ever told because he was scared to," she sighs. "But he's forgiven me for that, right?"

"Yeah, but there's a difference between smashing a windshield and completely shattering every bit of trust he had in me," Finn leans back in his chair and stares up at the stars.

"Finn Hudson, you're not still on about that, are you?" Kurt drops into his lap, the action so natural by now that Finn's hands come up instinctively to steady him. "I thought you'd be appeased after our conversation today," he bends enough to kiss Finn, and Finn gets the feeling that he's trying to tell him this way because words don't seem to be working.

He _knows _Kurt's forgiven him, but he also knows that he's let the other boy down far too many times…but then, if Kurt's willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, maybe it's high time he accepted that he can't change the past, but he'll do his best to make sure nothing like it happens again in the future. "It did," he says as they break apart. "I'm just still worried about telling your dad."

"I've been thinking about it," Kurt's arms are looped around his neck and he lets his body curl forward, a warm weight on Finn's legs and torso. "And the way I see it, me being gay wasn't a surprise to him at all. This might shock him a little, yeah, but he knows we're close, and at least we've got your mom on our side."

"True."

"And he's known for years that I'm not going to be providing him with any heirs, really, so as long as you're good to me what should it matter who you are?" Kurt gets up, not really looking like he expects an answer to that, but Finn nods anyway and Kurt gives him a smile and heads to steal some of Blaine's coffee, which ends up in the two of them discussing some magazine again and Mercedes just sighs.

"I've tried breaking them up when they get like this. It's hopeless."

"Don't I know it," Finn watches the two boys for a while before heading inside (the night wind's starting to get a little chilly) and deciding he's going to make himself a cup of hot chocolate before going back up to their room.

Finn decides that he's going to attempt this romance thing, because Kurt's kind of been subtly staring at the bottles of massage oil all week and Finn's really not that graceful, but he thinks he can do a shoulder rub or something without too much trouble. His mom gets these awful migraines sometimes and he used to help with those, so this shouldn't be any different, right?

Right. So, when Kurt comes in he holds up the bottle and Kurt just gives him a grateful smile, so he figures he's on the right track, and by the time he's straddling Kurt on the bed, the other boy completely boneless and comfortable beneath him, he knows that this was a totally awesome idea.

"Dude, you're really tense. How do you not get headaches?" Finn asks at one point, hands skimming over Kurt's shoulders (and yeah, he _still _can't get over how soft Kurt's skin is).

"I do," Kurt's voice is low, his eyes closed as he rests his cheek on his arms and sighs. "But I've just kind of learned to live with them."

"Well, don't," Finn keeps his voice quiet, unwilling to break the mood they've created. "I used to do this…well, not _this, _obviously, but…for my mom, y'know?"

"You were a sweet kid," Kurt cracks an eye open and laughs, the bed vibrating slightly. "Not that you aren't still sweet," he adds.

"Thanks."

"I mean it," Kurt's eyes slide closed again and he lets out a sigh. "And don't let anybody ever tell you you can't pull off being romantic, Finn Hudson, because in my books you're doing it perfectly."

"That's good, 'cuz I'm…"

Finn stops, because yeah, he totally wants to do something tonight, but Kurt's snoring softly and he doesn't have the heart to wake him up. He figures he'll just have to wait until tomorrow. He leans down and presses a kiss between Kurt's shoulder blades, moving the other boy's feet so he can pull the blankets up before he shucks his shirt and climbs in beside him. Kurt mumbles something and scoots closer to him instinctively, letting Finn wrap him in his arms.

"Love you, dude," Finn says quietly, hoping that somehow Kurt hears him even though he's well and truly asleep.

He just doesn't know if he has the guts to say it when Kurt's awake.

000

It's no surprised he wakes up half-hard the next morning, not when Kurt's decided to snuggle up to him during the night (and yeah, it's happened before, but maybe it's just because he's more comfortable around Kurt now that he's actually responding to having the other boy close). So he doesn't wake Kurt and instead hightails it to the shower, trying to get himself off before Kurt realizes what he's up to (and he'd rather be doing…_some_thing with Kurt, of course, but he doesn't want Kurt thinking that he's only using him for sex or something, so this is probably better).

He's still _imagining _Kurt, though; pale and wet and down on his knees, mouth around…

"Starting without me?"

"Guh!" Finn sputters, looking up as Kurt opens the door of the stall and slips in, completely naked, and yeah, he pretty much can't help himself and _pulls _Kurt over to him, mouths connecting kind of sloppily but it feels _amazing. _"Didn't want to wake you," Finn tells him, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Finn, sweetie, I need my beauty sleep, but if it's for this? Wake me anytime. I mean it," Kurt strokes him, Finn gripping onto his forearms hard enough that he thinks he's going to leave bruises. "So, can I ask what you were thinking about? And if it was Rachel, don't tell me," he adds teasingly.

"No, it…it wasn't Rachel," Finn promises. "I was…uh…"

"Anything," Kurt assures him.

"You were…uh…blowing me," Finn swallows, not sure how Kurt's going to take that.

"So?"

"So…"

"You're so precious," Kurt sighs wistfully and drops to his knees, looking up at Finn. "Honestly, Finn, I won't say no."

"Um…okay. Then…"

Kurt seems to take that as permission and wraps his lips around the head of Finn's cock (and oh God, Finn thinks, this is crossing the cheesy-porno-thinking-line again), sucking gently as Finn tries not to buck his hips. Why did he think this was a good idea, again? There's no way he's gonna last, not when nobody's ever done this to him before (because Rachel? Yeah. She might not be as _much _of a prude anymore, but there was no way she was doing _that_. He'd only asked once and learned not to ask again).

"Kurt, dude, this is gonna…"

But Kurt glares at him (at least, Finn _thinks _he's glaring) and grips the base of Finn's erection a little harshly, but yeah, _definitely _not gonna be able to come now, and Finn groans and remembers at the last second that throwing his head back would _not _be a good idea because back of head + shower wall = ouch. Kurt pulls away for a second, looking up again. "Finn, I'm not going to break. Really. I've done this before."

And Finn's definitely jealous this time, even though he knew (or at least, he'd suspected) that to be the case. So he cautiously tangles a hand in Kurt's hair, almost amazed the other boy is letting him, before pulling him forward as Kurt goes down on him again, humming low in his throat and making Finn squirm. "God, Kurt…just…"

Kurt bobs his head and swallows and Finn almost loses it right there, but Kurt's still making sure he won't come right away and so he just decides to enjoy this, rocking his hips slightly as Kurt shifts to match his rhythm, and once they both find it Finn lets himself be a little rougher; something in Kurt's eyes is still telling him it's okay, and at this point he really doesn't want to stop.

At least, not until the pressure gets almost painful, his stomach muscles tightening and the pleasant burning low in his gut getting to be nearly uncomfortable. "Kurt…I need to…"

And Kurt moves his hand before doing _some_thing with his tongue and that definitely does it; Finn snaps his hips forward, his legs shaking as he tries not to collapse, and Kurt swallows a couple of times before pulling off, saliva running down his chin and man, that should be gross but it's totally hot because he doesn't think he's _ever _seen Kurt this uninhibited.

"Oh, wow," Finn lets his head rest back against the tiles, chest heaving as he gets his body back under control, and Kurt pushes himself to his feet and wraps his arms around Finn, leaning in for a kiss that Finn happily gives him, and Kurt's mouth tastes a little bitter and salty and, again, it should be _weird, _but it's not. It's really not. "Wow, Kurt, I…"

"Better than your fantasies?" Kurt sounds a little hoarse, but he laughs, and Finn can only nod.

"Way better, dude. Do you…"

"You don't have to do that," Kurt promises. "Frankly, I don't think you're ready. But, if there's anything _else _you'd like to do…"

Finn thinks for a moment, because with the way Kurt looks right now it probably won't take long no matter what they do, but since Kurt's letting him call the shots for now he figures he'd better take advantage of it. "Can you…um, I mean, I'm pretty new at this whole being with another guy thing, and I really want to make you happy, so could you...show me what you like?"

"You want me to jerk myself off?" Kurt clarifies, and Finn nods rapidly. "Okay," Kurt slides down to the floor again, positioning himself so he's leaning against the wall with his legs spread, and this time Finn actually lets himself look because Kurt's really not hiding the fact that he's staring at _him_. "You can join me if you want," he shrugs, and Finn almost slips trying to sit down. Kurt start stroking himself lazily, adding a little flick of his wrist every so often and skimming his thumb across the head of his cock as he sighs.

Finn decides after a few minutes that yeah, he's pretty much got it, and he scoots himself between Kurt's legs and kisses his neck, nipping at the skin and moving down his smooth chest as Kurt languidly continues to stroke his arousal. Kurt's upper chest is flushed from both the heat of the shower and how obviously turned on he is right now, and Finn absently swipes the pad of his thumb over a peaked nipple, smiling as Kurt shudders and groans at the action (Finn's pretty happy about that, actually; just because girls are sensitive there doesn't mean guys are, but Kurt obviously is, and he's going to make good use of that knowledge).

Shifting so he's more comfortable, he skims both hands up Kurt's sides, causing him to let out a breathless laugh, and rolls the pink buds between his fingers as Kurt moans, trying to stay quiet even though Finn can tell he really doesn't want to. He bucks his hips, pushing his chest into Finn's hands, and yeah, _definitely _gonna use this in the future.

"Finn…oh, God, _Finn," _Kurt whimpers, his hand moving faster, hips bucking, and Finn grabs his wrist as Kurt _whines, _hips stuttering as he scrabbles with his other hand, but Kurt's got such skinny wrists that Finn pins both his arms to the wall with one hand, pretty much ignoring Kurt's attempts to free himself. If he's going to do this, he doesn't want Kurt getting in the way, and he swallows whatever fears he has and dips his head, darting his tongue out to lick the tip of Kurt's erection hesitantly. And yeah, pretty much the same as what he got from Kurt's mouth second-hand, but it's not _bad, _exactly, and he's a little uncomfortable holding Kurt's wrists and trying to keep his balance so he lets Kurt go, flinching a little when the smaller boy's fingers tangle in his hair instinctively. "_Move," _Kurt hisses, and Finn grins despite himself.

He sucks gently, running his tongue up the underside of Kurt's cock, and Kurt's so darn _responsive _that, in all honesty, Finn can't _wait _until they get complete privacy and can be as loud as they want to. He tries that weird tongue-hum-swallowing thing and that about does it, Kurt letting out a stuttered moan that ends in an almost-squeak as his hips buck and he comes, bitter fluid gushing into Finn's mouth as he tries to swallow it down. He thinks he's pretty lucky because he can chug, like, a can of soda in one gulp, so this isn't hard or anything, but he still tries not to think too hard about just _what _is going down his throat.

Kurt's hips twitch a few more times before he stills, sprawled awkwardly against the wall, all legs and Finn pulls away only to have Kurt hook his heels around Finn's back and haul him in for a dirty kiss, open-mouthed and harsh and _yeah, _Finn could really get used to this and… "I love you." (And wow, was it really only last night that he was worried about saying that?)

"I know," Kurt tells him, finally calming down enough to lean more comfortable against the wall. "I've known for a while. It's nice to hear it, but…"

"I mean it. I love you. Like, I _really _love you, Kurt. You're amazing," Finn babbles, and Kurt hushes him and gives him a hug, his body fitting so perfectly in Finn's lap and in his arms that Finn wonders again why they've never noticed before how _right _for each other they are, freaky almost-brothers thing aside. "And I'm ready."

Kurt doesn't ask 'for what,' because he doesn't need to. He just nods. "Whenever you want."

"Tomorrow night? Give us a good send off?" Finn hopes he doesn't sound too eager (but Kurt pats him on the head like a puppy after that and he figures he's failed spectacularly as far as that was concerned).

"Tomorrow sounds great," Kurt leans farther into him, just sitting, and Finn doesn't want to ever move because he's never felt more _right_. "Well, we'd better get out there or they'll wonder."

"Let them," Finn decides. "Let's dry off and go back to bed for a couple of hours. I want to hold you."

"Sap," Kurt brushes a hand through his dark hair and stands, washing himself off before getting out of the shower, and they tumble back into bed, fitting against each other with an almost practiced ease at this point as Finn glances at the clock.

It's only nine in the morning. They can afford a few more hours.

000

11:30 means the door opening (Finn locked it though; he knows he locked it), and Finn grumbles and turns toward it, his eyes slitting open irritably. "Breakfast!"

"Santana!" Finn yanks the sheet up even though they're both covered, and Kurt sighs and opens his eyes. "Leave!"

"We were nominated because we're past lovers," Blaine sticks his head in behind Santana, glances around, and enters the room. "And Rachel didn't want to, so here we are."

"Great," Finn sighs, rolling his eyes as Santana pulls out a bottle of champagne. "And what's that for?"

"Losing your gay-ginity," she replies, and he shakes his head.

"I haven't. Not yet," Finn just wants them to _leave _because this is more than a little embarrassing, but she just glances at the bottle and shrugs.

"Well, whatever; we just assumed because Kurt never sleeps in this late. Anyway, there's never _not _a good reason to drink champagne," she decides, attempting to open the bottle until Blaine plucks it away from her.

"We'll save this, then," he announces, tucking it under his arm and grabbing a tray from the hallway. "But you can have the breakfast."

"Dude, yes!" Finn reaches for the tray, almost getting out of the bed before remembering that he's kinda naked, and Blaine laughs and sets it on the bed before Finn attacks it. He's already munching away on a piece of toast as Blaine hands a bowl to Kurt, who looks at it and nods his thanks. "Kurt, man, bacon!"

"That entire tray will hardly be enough for you," Kurt points out. "I'm happy with this."

'This' being granola, yogurt and fruit, and Finn snorts. "We're on vacation. Live a little."

"That's how you got me to eat hot dogs and ice cream in New York. It's not happening again," Kurt waves his spoon as Blaine puts a hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't hear us, could you, babe?"

"Nope," Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt on the lips; and it's chaste and quick and totally friendly, but Finn's never seen them do this before, and even though he trusts Blaine he still feels weird just seeing Kurt kiss somebody else. "Thought you said you weren't…"

"We didn't do _that," _Kurt wrinkles his nose. "But that doesn't mean we weren't…fooling around a little."

"He lasting any longer yet?" Santana plops beside Kurt and snags a strawberry from his bowl, popping it into her mouth as Finn turns bright red and tries to ignore the conversation.

"Mm, I have my ways to get him to hold out," Kurt promises, and she laughs before getting up.

"Well, we'll leave you two to breakfast. Meet us at the pool afterward, okay?" she lifts a hand in a half-wave and takes off, Blaine following and closing the door as they leave.

"Like I said, we _really _need somewhere private," Finn flops back against the pillows, a piece of bacon between his fingers as he munches on it.

"We didn't have to make breakfast. That's a plus," Kurt strokes his shoulder and leans over to place a kiss against the skin before he goes back to eating his granola.

"I guess," Finn finishes the breakfast quickly (even for him, and that's saying something), and shifts so he can lean his head on Kurt's shoulder while the other teen's still eating his. "This week's been nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Kurt agrees, letting his cheek rest on top of Finn's head. Finn shifts so his arm's throws across Kurt's stomach, curling around to cup his hip on the other side, and Kurt shivers at the rather possessive action before kissing Finn's forehead and sitting up enough to finish his breakfast. "Well, I guess we'd better head down to the pool," he mentions after he's done, setting the bowl aside. "They'll think we're up to no good again."

"We could be," Finn rolls over so he's straddling Kurt and kisses him, and Kurt pushes against his chest and laughs.

"Later. I should have guessed you'd be insatiable once we started. It's only fair, after all, that not being able to last for long means you can go more times in one round," he sighs and lets himself lay there before wrinkling his nose. "Infinitely messier, though, but those are the breaks."

"…Um, okay," Finn shrugs, not sure if that means Kurt's okay with it or not, but Kurt gives him a genuine smile before getting out of bed and searching for his swim trunks, so Finn figures that means it's time to hit the pool. "Hey, we can't go yet! Aren't you supposed to wait, like, an hour after eating?"

"Finn, that's a myth," Kurt gives an exasperated sigh. "But if you're so worried, come tan with me for a while."

"Girly," Finn blurts before he can stop himself, and Kurt narrows his eyes and chucks the bottle of sunscreen at his head, so Finn has to rely on his reflexes to catch it. "And that was mean."

"I thought that, after this morning, you would have seen ample evidence that I am, in fact, not a girl," Kurt's still naked, so his point is proven, and Finn nods hurriedly.

"Sorry. Won't happen again."

"Good," Kurt pulls on his trunks and snags the bottle back, lathering sunscreen on himself while Finn gets dressed (at least, until Kurt grabs the t-shirt he's about to put on and tosses it to the side). "No."

"Dude, you know that…"

"Finn," Kurt comes over and runs his hands over Finn's chest, pulling him close. "You're gorgeous. Your abs might not be as chiselled as Sam's or Puck's or Mike's, but you're _gorgeous," _he repeats. "And nobody's going to laugh at you. Plus, you made a valid point earlier in the week: you're embarrassingly pale, so any tan you can acquire will be a positive thing."

"You…you're sure?"

"I'm sure," Kurt nods, and Finn, despite himself, believes him.

000

It wasn't a disaster, all things considered, and as long as Finn didn't spend too much time bemoaning his own inadequacies (he thinks he learned that phrase from Kurt at some point) it didn't bother him too much (plus, yeah, all of the girls eyed him up at one point or another. And Blaine, but he thinks the other boy was joking when he gave him a rather thorough once-over and then winked at him).

None of them are particularly excited to get back to Lima, but the first pre-season Browns game is on that night so the guys commandeer the basement television (and most of the girls come along, too) so their night is spent watching football. Blaine's pretty incredible, all things considered, because he practically knows more about football than the rest of them despite never having played it, and Finn's pretty sure by this point that the others are starting to think of him as 'one of the guys' and not just 'Kurt's gay friend,' which is positive, he figures, because personally he really likes the guy.

Kurt disappears after the third quarter, and while Finn notices he's gone, he's too absorbed in the game to think too hard on it until it's over.

"Any of you guys see where Kurt went?"

"He always disappears during games," Puck shrugs. "Probably just went back to the room."

"Yeah. Probably," Finn agrees, and they watch sports news for a while until the girls decide they're going to watch something _other _than guys tackling each other (and Finn really doesn't understand why girls don't like football, in that case: guys are _always _sprawled out on top of each other so it should be a total turn-on). Most of the guys want to throw a pizza in the oven or something for a late-night snack, and Finn's pretty hungry so he tells them he'll come back and grab some after he figures out where Kurt's gone to.

"Kurt? Dude?" he checks the door to their room, surprised to find it locked, and sighs before heading off to find Santana and nab the master key for the house (he's figured out that this is how she managed to get into their room that morning, so he's pretty sure she still has it). She hands it over, threatening his manhood again should he lose it, and he swears up and he down he won't before rushing back up the stairs and unlocking the door. "Kurt, are you…holy crap!"

"Bad time," Kurt informs him, and yeah, Finn can pretty much see that. Kurt's laying on the bed, a pillow under his hips, and his…Finn blinks a few times, because he totally knows how guys have sex, but Kurt's awkwardly twisted and his _fingers are up his butt, _which is just… "Everybody's…downstairs?"

"Um…yeah?"

Kurt lets out a rather loud moan in response, gasping as he jerks his wrist and his eyes fly open, hips bucking off the bed. Finn isn't going to ask what he's doing, but he crosses to the bed, stripping his shirt off and crawling toward Kurt as Kurt reaches for him with his free hand, pulling him over and nearly sobbing into his mouth, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

"Kurt, if you're hurting…"

"Not…" Kurt replies breathlessly, doing something with his fingers again, and he can feel Kurt's cock twitch against his belly. "Touch me," Kurt pleads, and Finn does, wrapping a hand around his cock, and that seems to be all Kurt needs as his whole body seizes up and he cries out, muffled slightly by Finn surging to kiss him again, and Finn holds him as he shivers and tries to calm his breathing. Finn's hand is warm and wet and kind of sticky, and Kurt closes his eyes and lays back against the pillows, looking flushed and exhausted.

Finn heads to the washroom and washes his hands, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it before bringing it back and cleaning up Kurt as best he can. Kurt motions weakly for it when he's done and uses it to wipe off his hand, and Finn notices the bottle of lube he'd bought at the store laying on the bed.

Kurt must be tired, though, because instead of going to hang the washcloth up he just drops it on the floor and sighs. "Dude, what _was _that?" Finn asks softly, and Kurt shakes his head.

"You…weren't supposed to see that."

"I guessed. But what were you even doing?"

"Just…getting ready for tomorrow," Kurt says. "I've only gone all the way once, as you know, and while I do…_that, _sometimes, it's really intense and I'd exhaust myself if I tried it every time I got off. But I know that if I'm too tight tomorrow's going to be _really _awkward, so I thought I'd…give myself a head start. Sorry if it freaked you out or anything," he sounds half-asleep, sweaty hair falling in his eyes, and Finn brushes it aside before kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, it kinda did…when I walked in, but…dude, that was hot," Finn tells him honestly, and Kurt looks more relieved at that. "And tomorrow's gonna be great."

"I'm glad you're confident," Kurt lets a hand rest on his back and slides it up to play with his hair. "And I know I should have let you know, but…"

"Telling me you're going to stick your fingers up your butt kinda kills the mood, hey?"

"Typical boy," Kurt says fondly, continuing to lightly stroke the fine hairs on the nape of Finn's neck. "But you came up for a reason?"

"Oh! Yeah, the guys are making pizza. You want any?"

"Bring some up? I'm hungry, but I don't trust my legs right now. Please?"

"Yeah. Of course," Finn gets up and pulls his shirt back on, knowing that he has to ask but feeling a little anxious about it. "Um…what you did. I mean, if I did it to myself, would I…would it be the same?"

"Finn, I've heard the story you told Puck about Carole needing her prostate removed. Are you telling me that you know women don't have prostate glands but you don't actually know where it is on a man?" Kurt doesn't sound like this surprises him, all things considered, but his words are kind of slurring and Finn just figures he's tired.

"Not really. I mean…wait, that's what it is?"

"Mm," Kurt hums in agreement. "And yes, prostate stimulation is one of the more…intense ways of getting pleasure, but it's worth it."

"Okay," Finn thinks he understands, because it's kind of the same in women, and if the guy on the bottom didn't get anything out of sex except a sore butt it really wouldn't be worth it, at least in his eyes. "So…ah…do you think…maybe…onedayyoucoulddothattome?" he runs the last sentence together horribly, but Kurt cracks one eye open enough to stare at him and chuckle weakly.

"Anytime you want, sweetie. If you're ready for it," Kurt's looking adorably sleepy now, and he's almost out of it when Finn gets back with the pizza and hops into bed beside him, bracing Kurt as he leans against his side and munches on the greasy food (and Kurt must really be out of it if he's willing to eat pizza without so much as a complaint).

Finn, despite his initial worries, is really looking forward to tomorrow. Sure, he might still not be totally comfortable with the whole sex with a guy thing, but he's getting better, and he can't imagine doing this with anybody except Kurt. Kurt's just…really awesome and special, and Finn's only grateful that he's waited around long enough to give Finn a chance despite everything that's happened between them in the last few years.

But Kurt's here now, warm against his side, and Finn can't think of anywhere in the world he'd rather be.

**Notes:**

**1. **This is probably the smuttiest stuff I've ever written with the boys, and now I've basically set myself up for ultimate smuttiness next chapter, so I guess I'd better get on that!

**2. **I've wanted to have a kind of massage-scene in here for a while, but then once I saw the press room video from the Globes and that little one-handed neck massage/shoulder pat thing that Cory gives to Chris that pretty much cemented it xP

**3. **Alekhine's Gun is a chess move first used by Alexander Alekhine, and is basically putting both of a player's rooks directly in front of the queen so there's three pieces in a line. It also usually makes the, to quote Wikipedia, 'beginning of the final assault', so it's definitely a move to watch for (plus I thought it sounded cool).

**4. **That's about it! With school I don't have nearly as much free time, but I'll try to keep working on these as best I can. Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
